Once and For All
by AlphaAbunai
Summary: 125 years after B/D Three Red-eyed vampires infiltrate the Cullens territory.will things be resolved before someone is seriously hurt And what happens When the fighting parties realize they have a common enemy?
1. Chapter 1

E.P.O.V: 'Unbelievably tedious.' I thought to myself while gazing, with absolutely no interest, at the chalk board at the rooms front.

I must've made a face because Bella, the eternal love of my eternal life, giggled next to me.

I switched my gaze to her beautiful angelic face and saw her staring at me from the corner of her eye. I raised an eyebrow at her.

I saw a picture if myself, with a very comical pout on my face, through her mind, followed by her thoughts.

'Again with the tedious rant Edward?'

I smiled at her and shrugged fractionally so that the other students of the class wouldn't notice our private talk.

I was very proud of Bella. Not long after she was changed into a vampire, she had learned to use her gift quite skillfully.

As a shield she could protect other peoples minds from mental intrusions or attacks by expanding her gift. She could also lift it from herself, giving me access to her mind if though only for short periods of time.

Bella giggled again.

' Well don't worry sweetie, trig is almost over.'

I grinned and felt a floor of love rush over me when she called me sweetie. I glanced at the clock on the opposite side of the room. She was right. In another seventy eight seconds we would be free.

I returned my attention to Bella to find her looking around the room with an almost sad expression on her face. I tried to hear what was upsetting her through her thoughts, but her shield was back in place.

i opened my mouth to ask what she was thinking right as the last bell rang out shrilly though out the school, dismissing us. We gathered our things and started toward the parking lot.

"Bella? Whats the matter love?" I asked taking her hand.

She looked up at the clouds, into the light drizzle of rain.

"Its so weird being back after all this time. So much has changed, but everything is the same." she frowned a little and looked into my eyes. " I'm not making sense am I?"

I captured a stray lock of hair and removed it from her face and tucked it behind here ear. "I understand Bella. There are a lot of memories in Forks."

She nodded her heard. " Yes. Good and bad ones.."

I winced slightly. Many of those bad memories were my doing. Like when I left her while she was human thinking, foolishly, that she would be safer without me in her life. Needless to sat that hadn't worked out.

Guessing my train of thought, Bella smack my arm.

" Not that Edward! You know i don't hold that against you. I was talking about... I meant Charlie.." She turned her gaze toward the ground.

Ah, now i understood. Charlie was killed in the line of duty shortly after we left Forks.

He died saving a woman and her child from an enraged father with whiskey on his breath and a loaded gun to their heads. He was shot through the chest and died later that day at the hospital.

Once we had heard of Charlie's loss, we arranged for a private funeral and burial so that our lack of ageing wouldn't be noticed.

The day we laid Charlie to rest was the day Bella tracked and killed her first human. She avenged Charlie's murder but she had also taken a life, she was depressed for months afterwards. Even now she is still haunted by what she had done, though none of us blamed her. It was a sad day for us all.

All of that happened about one hundred and twenty five years ago, In her eyes the only saving grace was that she had merely killed the man, she did not drink his blood. Her eyes have always remained a flawless gold. since then she had never hunted or killed a human.

I rubbed her arm sympatheticly. Bella pull herself together, never one to show weakness, and smiled sheepishly at me. I smiled back and pulled her to my chest, embracing her, before taking her hand and continueing toward the car. Alice was waiting for us with her arms open, an invitation to bella. Chuckling abit bella allowed herself to be needlessly soothed.

"I'm fine, really. I appreciate the hug though." Bella said ending the embrace

Alice shrugged " I know how hard sometimes for you to be back after everything that happened." She shook her head. " I never thought Mike Newton would be an abusive drunk."

Bella winced and i opened my mouth to yell at Alice, but Bella stopped me.

" I was just glad that Jessica and her daughter were o.k." I started to rubbing her arm again. I walked Bella to the passenger side door while Alice climbed in the backseat.

"So, Rose take the others home?" Bella asked conversationally

"yup. All but Renesme and Jacob, they wanted to catch a movie."

I gripped the steering wheel tightly and frowned.

" She could have done so much better than that mongrel." I mumbled to myself. Again Bella Smacked my arm.

"Still Edward? After all this time you're still mopey?" She asked grinning at me.

Alice laughed from the backseat " He's an eternal father, this is his job. Besides depp down he kinda thought Jacob would be dead by now." She giggled

I kept my eyes on the road, feeling that Bella was not giving A look but THE look.

" Anyway how did Bryan do today?" She asked changing the subject.

" He didn't kill anybody. But Jaspers taking him hunting as soon as they get home." I answered her.

Bella nodded her head in understanding.

" Its so strange. It seems as though it were yesterday that it was Jasper who was having control issues. Now he is helping Bryan learn to control his thirst," Alice mused aloud. I nodded in agreement.

"Thats why Japser Was so willing to help. Bryan is so much like what Jasper used to be. Jasper understands him, causing him and Bryan to have a bond." I informed them while taking the turn onto the drive way that lead to house.

"That seems about Bryan needs some-" Alice broke off suddenly and just as quickly my vision was replaced by a flashing show of pictures, Alice's vision.

I growled as I regained my sight and threw the car into park as we came up to the house, where the rest of our family stood waiting for us.

I turned my attention straight to Carlise. " How did we NOT see this coming?" I growled.


	2. Shoulda kept my mouth shut

EPOV

" I don't know Edward, but they have already been here and they will be back." Alice said from next to me.

" What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked. She took my hand to calm me. I didn't answer her. Instead I looked straight toward Carlisle

" How long ago were they here?"

He answered me calmly " They were in this territory about three hours ago, Esme and I were hunting. I don't think there's anything to worry about, there are two females and one male going by the scents they left."

" I'm not taking any chances. Call Renesmee and Jacob. Tell them to get home now." I ordered.

" Already taken care of." Emmett said, waving his phone through the air.

" What about Jasper and Bryan?"

" Bryan HAD to hunt. But they will be here soon."

I nodded and then Rosalie spoke.

" Now what do we do?"

" Now," Carlisle started " We wait."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ASH P.O.V ( Ashley):

" There are a lot of them Ashley, are you sure we should stick around?" Ashlyn said from my right. She was nervous about meeting a group of such large size.

" I want to know how such a large coven can remain in this area for so long and not raise any trouble." I answered her with confidence.

Aaron let out a rumbling laugh from my left.

"Don't worry Ashlyn, We'll protect you." He mocked. She stuck her tongue out at him as she glared daggers through his face.

" Enough you two. After we hunt we are going to meet them. I want nothing but your best behavior." I said looking pointedly at Aaron.

He scoffed " Oh like your so polite." I glared at him and bared my teeth, he looked away and mumbled what sounded like " I rest my case."

" I still don't like it." Ashlyn worried

" You are perfectly able to befriend them Ashlyn." I soothed

"Yes but YOU two aren't. And we don't know what they are capable of."

" Just like they don't know what WE are capable of." Aaron countered, grinning. I nodded in agreement.

I glanced toward my right. Ashlyn could befriend any living creature she came across. She could turn an army of enraged vampires into loyal friends and protectors with hardly any effort at all. Allowing her to take them out with no retaliation.

I glanced toward my left. Aaron's power was nothing if not unique. He emit what I could only describe as a super sonic roar, so powerful it was a merciless attack on any human or vampire. Humans got the worst of it. Any human caught in his attack would immediately start hemorrhaging from their brains. Vampires would only FEEL as if their brains were hemorrhaging, an agonizing process from what I've witness. I almost laughed aloud, as if he wasn't loud enough.

I spotted a few hikers and motioned for the others to follow me. 'And as for me,' I thought as we ambushed our prey. 'They'll never see me coming.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C.P.O.V ( Carlisle):

' Edward you're pacing again.' I thought.

He made a face and stopped moving, only to go sit on the couch next to Bella, who took his hand in a futile attempt to calm him. I looked around the room. Now that Jasper, Bryan, Renesmee, and Jacob had returned our total was a strong eleven. The small nomadic group wouldn't be a problem. They most likely didn't even want to fight, they were just curious.

Edward shot me a glare from the couch.

Ah yes. We've made that assumption before. Still I completely refused to accept that things would turn violent.

" So do we have a strategy or are we doing this blind?" Bryan asked from the stair banister.

"I can bring in the pack if you think things will get messy." Jacob offered helpfully. Renesmee took his hand tightly in both of hers.

" We are simply going to talk with them, nothing more." I said sternly. " I don't want any of you getting violent."

" What if they get violent first?" Emmett asked hopefully.

" I doubt that they will. Hopefully our large family will put off any plans of attack. But just to be on the safe side. Renesmee and Jacob will stay toward the back, they are vegetarians like we are . Edward, Jasper, Emmett and I will be on point. If they decide to attack Edward will be the first to know. Jasper can help keep a peaceful atmosphere, and Emmett," I smiled " Well all Emmett probably needs to do is stand there."

Emmett laughed boisterously and stood a little straighter. Edward was still tense and Bella's attempts at relaxing him were still unsuccessful.

" What do you think Alice's vision meant?" Esme asked, coming to stand next to me.

" Yeah, Alice couldn't see them, something must be interfering with her visions right?" Jasper asked leaning against a wall.

I nodded in agreement. From what Alice had told us, she had seen shadows in the surrounding area and got the impression of hunting vampires. I frowned. Which was not good considering they were natural vampires, people would start disappearing.

" Perhaps one of the vampires has some sort of cloaking ability that they are able to expand? So that he or she cannot be tracked?" I suggested doubtfully. I was contemplating other possibilities when Edward suddenly dashed out the door growling. It was then that I realized Alice was having another vision.

" Alice? What do you see?" I asked moving toward her. She blinked several times before answering me.

" About half an hour," Was all she said before getting up to follow Edward, dragging Bella with her as she passed.

Esme took my hand then and lead us out the door to the front yard where, hopefully, we would make some new allies.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ASH P.O.V:

" We're gettin close," I called over my shoulder. " I can smell 'em."

Instinctively Ashlyn moved closer to Aaron and I. She was upset, as she usually was after we hunted. She didn't like killing people, but it was necessary.

I immediately started planning.

" Once they are in sight, Ashlyn, you work your magic. I don't want to take any chances against this many vampires, and Aaron you just try to look intimidating." which wasn't hard for him to do at 6'8.

I heard him mumble underneath his breath " What do you mean TRY?"

I looked at Ashlyn to make sure she understood.

" Fine but only if you promise to either think before you speak or keep your mouth shut." she bargained.

I laughed. " I promise that I'll TRY." I countered evasively.

She rolled her eyes. " We're doomed."

Aaron burst into laughter and I chuckled along with him. She knew me too well.

" Alright get ready." I said tensing my shoulders as we made the final leap from the thick forest out into the open, landing about twenty feet from one of the largest covens of vampires I had ever seen. The instant I saw them I noticed three things simultaneously.

One: They had golden eyes.

Two: There were two heartbeats, one of them coming from a vampire.

And three: The bronze haired vampire was going to be a problem.

The minute we reached the clearing, he had given me an incredulous look, that went from shock to anger. What the hell?

Aaron caught the look and started to shift into a crouch, baring his teeth and glaring through his bangs, as soon as he moved a mountainous vampire with brown curls, tensed and widened his stance. Luckily before anyone-Aaron- could do anything stupid, a blond haired male, whom I assumed to be the leader, stepped forward. I smacked the back of Aaron's head and he slowly straightened himself.

The leader offered me a cautious smile. I couldn't blame him for his hesitation, with my nearly black hair and now bright red eyes, along with Aaron's size, we were pretty intimidating. Only Ashlyn looked as hopeful as he did,He continued to walk forward slowly and I noticed that the mountain of a vampire and another blond male followed him. I suddenly decided that he had come close enough. I moved my feet farther apart and tensed, Aaron moved to shield Ashlyn a little more.

Blondie number one stopped his advance. Again he smiled.

" My name is Carlisle, and this is my family." He said motioning to the tense cluster of vampires behind him. I nodded and started with our introductions.

"My name is Ashley, This is my brother Aaron, and my sister Ashlyn."

Ashlyn waved shyly before wrinkling her nose. " Um, why does it smell like dog out here?" the large male started to roar with laughter, causing Ashlyn and most of Carlise's coven to jump. It was way too tense out here. It was then that I noticed one of the heartbeats quickened. I located them toward the back of the group, where a native looking human was glaring at Ashlyn. A female was standing next to him, not quite human yet not totally vampire. She placed her hand on his arm and he curled his lip in Ashlyn's direction. Well at least he SEEMED human.

There was an awkward tension then. Neither party knowing what to say. Suddenly I felt what seemed to be a wave of calm wash over. I looked toward the second blond male. He was staring at me intently, focused. I grinned and shook off whatever he was trying to do.

I was too level headed/ aggressive to be emotionally influenced.

Finally Carlisle spoke. " So are you three merely passing through?"

I frowned at him. I didn't like being asked to leave, no matter how politely. So I did exactly what Ashlyn didn't want me to: I opened my mouth.

" I'm not sure, its quite cozy here. Hardly any sunlight, plenty of hikers." I said baitingly, smirking.

The bronze haired vampire must have been wired for quite a while, because he was soaring through the air toward me before the growl had completely left his throat. He tackled me to the ground, and I'll admit that even as ready as I was, he was very fast. I heard Ashlyn scream for me but I couldn't focus on her. His hand gripped my throat and I found that to be the perfect moment to let my fist get to know his face. I sent him flying backwards into the nearest tree. I jumped to my feet, right as Aaron made it to my side with rage burning through his eyes. I dashed to follow after the hair trigger vampire.

I loved a good fight. It was the perfect way to demonstrate my power. I felt the familiar tingle as I allowed my gift to take over. He was already on his feet and ready for me. I had the satisfaction of seeing his eyes widen and sweep across the clearing, looking for me. I smirked, though no one could see. I ran, fully prepared to show no mercy towards the idiot who'd attacked me. I swung my leg towards his head, and felt my foot make contact right above his ear.

The last thing I expected, was the bronze haired vamp grabbing my-invisible- foot before I could fully retract it. Therefore, the force of the kick-which would've sent him flying across the clearing-brought me along with him.

Aaron chose then to show the mountain of a vampire, who had moved to assist the moron, exactly what he could do.

Aaron let loose a roar so powerful that his target, as well as the other vampires in the direction of his attack hit there knees and let out blood curling cries of agony.

" Edward! Stop it!" Carlisle screamed, trying desperately to regain control and protect his family.

Well 'Edward' wasn't having that. He and I continued to fight. I admit, I was impressed with how well he was fighting, considering the fact that he couldn't see his opponent. He would pause for a millisecond, and listen intently. Then, he would suddenly whirl around and swing at me, barely missing me by an inch. It was only after Aaron had roared that his focus faltered. One female's scream in particular grabbed his attention.

" Bella!!" he looked away from me for a moment and I took that opportunity to knock him to the ground. I positioned my fangs above his jugular, but before I could strike I was flung backwards by the other blond male as Edward went to the female.

As I was getting to my feet I took a quick second to check on Aaron and Ashlyn. Ashlyn was being protected by a maternal looking female and yet another blond with her upper lip curled, who were refusing to let her interfere with the fight. Aaron was going head to toe with the big male and I have to admit that I was worried for him, He was my actual blood brother.

But my mind was not free to worry for long. The blond male made a swipe for me and I just barely got out of the way. He listened for me calmly and confidently and I got the feeling that he had done this many times before. Like he knew how to go about fighting blindly.

It seemed the fight had gone on for hours but I knew it could not had been more than a few minutes.

Finally the fight was ended when Ashlyn managed to get past her guard and stand between me and Blondie. He halted his attack instantly.

Carlisle took the opportunity to grab his attention.

" Jasper! That's enough!" He yelled desperately. The look on 'Jasper's face, convinced me that he wasn't going to contradict Carlisle. So I shut off my power, but kept in tune with it. Just in case.

We were both panting from the rush of the fight. We stared at each other for a long

moment, then finally he backed away.

" Emmett you too. Stop it!" Carlisle ordered.

Emmett broke off from the fight immediately, grinning and breathing heavily. Aaron was smiling too, as if what had just gone down was nothing more that a game. He took his place next to Ashlyn and I with the same dumb look still on his face.

" Hell of a welcome wagon ya got here Carlisle." I snapped. Aaron laughed while Ashlyn held on to my arm, urging me to stay quiet.

Carlisle looked extremely stressed. No doubt he was a pacifist. Well as much a pacifist as a vampire could be, and having most of his family in a brawl had him frazzled. Speaking of his family I noticed that the two with heart beats, along with a brunette male and pixie like female, had disappeared into the house.

" I'm so sorry. Our last few encounters with natural vampires didn't go very well so we are very careful around them." He said sincerely, placatingly.

I scoffed. Whatever these vampires were they certainly weren't natural. I almost laughed aloud. What a hypocrite I was. Were any vampires truly "natural"?

Carlisle offered his hand to me without coming closer.

" Please won't you come inside so that we can talk properly?" he asked hopefully.

I hesitated. I really didn't want to. It was easier to fight or escape out here in the open...But I REALLY wanted to piss off that moron, Edward, for tackling me.

So I smiled as kindly as I could manage and said in my most chipper voice.

" That sounds lovely."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: HEY!!!!! There's chapter 2!!! Reviews are welcome!!!! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

'Well this is just utterly ludicrous.' I thought angrily. I was leaning against my piano away

from the others.

The scene before me made no sense what so ever.

With all the smiles and laughter flowing through the room, you would never guess that three fully matured oaks were lying on their sides in the front yard.

I glared toward the female with nearly black hair, Ashley. She was sitting in a chair across from Carlisle, talking and looking perfectly relaxed. I didn't know what she was playing at, for some unfathomable reason her mind was off limits to me, but I wasn't going to let my guard down near her.

I moved on to the rest of the group.

The tall one, with the dark brown hair hanging in his eyes, was remarkably like Emmett. Within thirty seven minutes of entering the house, Emmett had challenged Aaron to a video game play off. As if the fight hadn't happened, or had been merely for sport. They were slowly making their way through Emmett's beloved vast collection of video games. they were currently in the middle of a game called 'Gears of War2' whatever the hell that was. They were totally mesmerized by it, the only time one of them would speak would be to playfully insult the others gaming ability or yell out 'HEAD SHOT' and burst into laughter. The resemblance between the two of them both physically and mentally was something to worry about indeed.

Lastly I focused on the shy one, Ashlyn. She was talking with Alice, Esme, and Rosalie. She looked comfortable enough, the only physical way to tell differently was her body language. Every so often she would use her light brown hair as a curtain between the others, as Bella had done with me so many years ago. I frowned. The minute she had shown herself, I, along with the rest of my family, had felt the burning urge to protect and comfort her, as though she were family. Even now I can't muster any hostility toward her. I would have to be careful around her, though I didn't sense any malicious plans or evil intent in her mind, better to be safe than sorry.

" But how do you all manage it? It must be painful correct?" Ashley was asking Carlisle with a look of awe on her face.

" Indeed it can be very painful to endure, and it is difficult for many of us, but we all decided that human lives were too important to take on a whim." Carlisle answered seriously.

Ashley frowned, as though she suddenly felt like a monster. Well she is one, we all are, she is just better at it than we are

Always polite Carlisle quickly added.

"But there is nothing wrong with being natural vampires. You are just doing what is natural, instinctive."

While Carlisle strongly disapproved of taking humans as food, he would not make someone who couldn't resist the temptation feel bad or angry with his or herself.

Ashley was quiet for awhile, thinking. Then she turned to look at Ashlyn with a sad expression on her face.

I turned to Jasper, desperate to know what she could be thinking. He caught my eye and shrugged.'She fells pity and sadness, for her friend I'm sure. My guess is that Ashlyn doesn't like to kill humans. I don't think they ever knew this way of life was possible. Now I'm guessing she's worried she won't be able to change, for her friends sake.' Jasper thought to me. Again he shrugged.

I nodded in agreement, it made sense. Going from her thoughts, Ashlyn was a very kind person, as big a pacifist as Carlisle no doubt. I couldn't imagine the pain it caused her to have to hunt.

Ashley turned back to Carlisle with a determined look in her eye. A decision had been made.

" Carlisle, I know that I have only just met you, but would you please do something for me?" She asked seriously.

Carlisle hardly hesitated. "Of course. What is it?"

Ashley dropped her voice so Ashlyn wouldn't hear her." I want you to help Ashlyn. It kills her to hunt humans, and I'm not at all confident in my ability to help her into an alternate lifestyle such as this." she whispered desperately.

Carlisle's eyes widened on shock.

"I'd be more than happy to help Ashlyn adjust. But if you don't mind my asking, what will you do?" he asked.

She looked sad for a moment. " I've been a vampire for over four hundred years Carlisle. I don't know if I have the strength to deny myself what I've had for centuries." she turned hopefully. " But Ashlyn is young, hardly seventy years of age, I believe she can change Carlisle I truly do." she finished confidently

I'll admit, I was very surprised to hear her request something so kind, noble even.

" It will be more difficult for her to do this on her own. Also if you and your brother remain natural vampires, she will always be tempted to hunt humans, no matter how badly it hurts her." Carlisle said sadly.

" I understand that. Which is why I would like to ask you to please accept Ashlyn as one of your own." Ashley finished, her voice fading toward the end.

" NO! I want to stay with you and Aaron!" Ashlyn cried jumping up from the couch with devastation etched into her soft face. Suddenly Aaron was by Ashley's side, looking confused and worried. Ashley on the other hand had ignored Ashlyn's outburst and remained focused on Carlisle.

" Will you Carlisle?" She asked calmly.

Carlisle hesitated, looking back and forth between Ashley and Ashlyn. Finally he answered.

" I will take her in as though she were my own, and help her to adjust." he said solemnly.

" No, I don't want to stay here, you and Aaron are my family!" Ashlyn pleaded desperately. Again Ashley ignored her, only Aaron showed any reaction to Ashlyn's distress by moving toward her fractionally. " Please, this isn't fair! This should be my choice."

"What wouldn't be fair would be for me and Aaron to continue making you live the way we do. This is what's best for you Ashlyn. Aaron and I will leave, you will never have to kill a human again." Ashley said firmly, but even I could see the painful sadness that filled her eyes.

" You two can't leave me, I can't do this on my own." Ashlyn sobbed tearlessly.

" You won't be alone." Everyone turned to look at Bryan who had just spoke for the first time.

" What do you mean?" Ashlyn asked.

"I'm new to this way of life, its hard, but you and I could help each other through it." he finished, staring Ashlyn in the eyes.

It was then that I paid attention to what was going on in Bryan's mind. What I heard there was confirmed by the utter adoration in his eyes as he continued to look at Ashlyn.

He had fallen for this fragile vampire.

Aaron and Ashley must have reached the same conclusion, because suddenly Ashley was glaring at Bryan distastefully and Aaron's thoughts had turned to those of a protective brother. Only Ashlyn remained more or less oblivious to Bryan's feelings.

" I -I can't, Ashley please don't leave me." she whispered holding on to Aaron's arm and burying her face in it. He reached over with his other arm and put it around her comfortingly.

" Ashley, maybe we should think about this for a few days." he said looking down sadly at Ashlyn's shaking shoulders.

" The longer we drag this out the more painful it will be for all of us in the end Aaron." Ashley said shaking her head sadly.

It was quiet then, the atmosphere to thick with tension for anyone to want to speak just yet. Everybody's mind's, except Ashley's of course, were thinking over the possibilities.

' I really want her to stay.' Bryan was thinking ' Look how beautiful she is, I hate to see her so upset, I wish that was my arm she was clinging to. I hate to see her this way but....I really REALLY want her to stay.' Bryan thought hopefully.

' The poor thing, this must be so hard on her, but it is very selfless of Ashley to do this for her friend. Ashlyn is so polite and gentle, I am so happy that Bryan has taken an interest in her. He deserves a good mate.' Esme thought maternally.

' Almost had him too. Stinkin drama, now its gonna be stuck at a tie.' Emmett complained on and on.

As far as I could tell nobody was against her staying with us.

Suddenly Carlisle spoke.

" Ashley if I may? I think Aaron is right. Maybe you should give it a few days, you can stay with us during that time of course. Also if you three believe you can handle it, I think you should attend school with the others."

" You must be joking Carlisle!" I yelled looking at Carlisle as though he had sprouted another head. " Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? They aren't like us." I said, suddenly feeling the need to spell it out for him. Before he could answer Aaron spoke.

" For your information BOY" he sneered "We have been around for centuries longer that you have, we can control ourselves." he said glaring at me.

Ashley nodded " That's correct. We feed when and ONLY when we wish to hunt. Even Ashlyn can resist if she is well fed."

" It would only be for a few days Edward." Carlisle said reassuringly.

" That school is full of humans, why take such a gamble with other people's lives when-" I was cut off by Alice who until now had be very still.

" From what I can see," she started before giving Ashley a peeved look. " Which isn't much, no one will die tomorrow." she finished confidently.

" See? Nothin' to worry about." Aaron said grinning and reaching over to high five Alice, who laughed before she complied.

" Her visions are subjective, they can change, "Alice glared at me and I turned to look at Ashlyn " people can die."

She flinched and I felt very bad for having said it, though it was very true.

" Edward," Bella said disapprovingly.

" Edward that was very rude of you." Esme said scolding me while taking Ashlyn's hand.

" You better hold your tongue boy." Ashley started angrily

" You could get hurt." Aaron finished glaring daggers at me.

I rolled my eyes, causing both of them to growl threateningly.

" I'm just saying what you all already know." I said.

" Either way, in the end it is up to you." Carlisle interrupted, disrupting the tension between us.

Ashley gave Aaron a look. He grinned and nodded. Then she turned to Ashlyn who looked back hopefully.

Next, with a pleasant and polite smile on her face she said in the most annoyingly chipper voice,

" That sounds like a wonderful idea Carlisle."

I frowned while the others rejoiced and smiled. I had a feeling Ashley would start using that voice and demeanor only when she planned on spiting me. But it was just a feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

E.P.O.V:

I didn't need to read her mind to tell that Ashley was getting violent. I grinned as her very next sentence proved that.

"I swear to God one more person come up to me wanting me to be my 'BFF' I am going to kill somebody." she growled underneath her breath. We were at the lunch table and she was sitting to where she was partially crouched and her teeth were slightly bared.

" What the hell does 'BFF' even mean?" Aaron asked tilting his head to one side.

" Bloody hell if I know, but over twelve females have used that phrase with me today, I'm going insane."

" 'BFF' means ' Best Friends forever'" Alice said helpfully.

" Oh, well that's sweet." Ashlyn said looking around the room. Aaron and Ashley looked at each other, each with an eyebrow raised and a quizzical expression on their faces.

" Well that's stupid." Aaron said shaking his head.

" Seriously. Besides I have a feeling that we have two very different ideas of forever." Ashley said.

" Idiots." they said in unison.

Ashley looked over at Bella, " How long have we been here?" she asked desperately.

Bella laughed " Four hours, about half way through the day." Ashley and Aaron groaned and slammed their heads on the table at the exact same time.

" This is TORTURE." Ashley said not lifting her head.

" We hunt humans for a living and we aren't this cruel!" Aaron mumbled.

" I don't know, I'm kinda having fun. Everyone here is so sweet and friendly." Ashlyn said optimistically. Ashley lifted her head and gave her an exasperated look.

" Even if they were all assholes by nature, nobody can just NOT be your friend. They have no choice." she put her face back to the table. " But you are right. They are an unusually cheery group of retards."

Alice giggled." Wait until they start asking you out. Until you actually get a mate they devote their lives to you."

Aaron and Ashley's faces turned horrified, while Ashlyn just giggled. Beside her I noted that Bryan had tensed and was now thinking possessively of Ashlyn, and graphic and rather gory thoughts about every male in the school.. He moved his chair a little closer to hers and glared at the nearest table of males.

" Well that's gonna play out well, I'm sure." Ashley grumbled.

" Tell me about it, without Jacob here I never get any peace." Renesmee complained.I gritted my teeth. It was hard to determine which was worse, the humans or the shot me a dirty look, guessing my train of thought by my expression, and gently smacked my shoulder.

" Now THERE'S an interesting topic. Tell me more about the wolves." Ashley said eagerly.

Having known the wolves longer I spoke. " There are not as many of them as there were a hundred years ago. While they stop ageing once the transformation is triggered, many stopped phasing, allowing them to age again as humans do. The only wolves left from the original pack are Jacob and Seth. There are a few new pups in the group but they are still clumsy with themselves."

" They can control the change? How is that possible?" Ashley asked in fascination.

" They aren't really werewolves, they are shape shifters who just happened to pick the form of wolves. While the older wolves can control the change, the pups are hair-triggers. If they get to angry, upset, ect, the transformation is triggered involuntarily."

Ashley nodded. " What activates the wolf gene in the first place?"

" Their natural enemies," I shrugged " Vampires."

" Can we meet the other wolf? Seth?" Ashlyn asked excitedly. Again Bryan tensed, not at all happy that Ashlyn was eager to meet another male. Before I could say no Renesmee answered.

" Of course! I'll have Jacob contact him after school."

" I can't wait." Ashlyn said smiling.

" I don't think that's a good idea, we don't know how he will react to meeting natural vampires, he could lose it and hurt her." he blinked " I mean them."

I shook my head. " Bryan you know that Seth has no problems with vampires. He didn't even attempt to hurt you did he? No, so why are so uptight?" I asked, giving him a knowing look and grinning while he very elaborately told me to shut up with his thoughts.

Out loud he said.

" No reason." and looked away from Ashlyn's worried expression.

About that time a small group of three males walked up to our table, radiating false confidence and nervousness. The leader of the group spoke first.

" Would you ladies like to come sit with us?" he said motion to Ashlyn ,Ashley, and Renesmee.

Renesmee rolled her eyes but otherwise ignored them. Ashlyn was needlessly thinking of polite ways to turn them down, but Bryan answered for her. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her firmly against him while glaring death at the closest boy, who flinched back. The leader was still looking at Ashley, in what he thought to be a seductive manner. Slowly Ashley turned to look at him.

'Whoa creepy contacts, but there are kinda hot.' he thought trying to hold her Ashley looked him up and down, causing the blood to rise in his cheeks. Seeing this weakness Ashley stood up. She bumped her chest into his, making his heart race. Her close proximity had turned his thoughts graphic and inappropriate so I tuned him Ashley slowly positioned her mouth next to his ear, her cold breath made him shiver, and his blush deepened. Again she grinned, before whispering in a harsh voice.

" Beat it Brat." she pulled back to stare him in the eyes again.

Her words had confused him, but getting the feeling that he had been dismissed he turned and walked away, his disappointed group following after him and his heart still soon as he had gone Ashley sat back down and everybody errupted into laughter. All except Ashlyn and Bryan who couldn't seem to look away from each other and were both sporting identical goofy smiles.

" I was wrong, this might be fun after all." Ashley laughed.

" I wouldn't be so sure." Bella said grinning and motioning to a table behind Ashley with her chin.

Ashley turned to see what she was talking about and groaned. Yet another group of males were trying to get the nerve to talk to Ashley and Renesmee, none of them dared to try to get between Bryan and who was now his female. A very wise decision on their turned back to the table and shuddered.

" Not even as a midnight snack." She grumbled.


	5. The Origin of the Elites

ASHLEY POV:

We finally made it back to the Cullen's house. I was in a foul mood, thanks to the students of Forks High School, and for the first time in centuries, I wished I could the other hand Aaron and Ashlyn were comparatively pleased with the outcome of their day.

Ashlyn and Bryan had become inseparable and were holding hands and smiling at each other with that same goofy grin still there. Aaron and I were eventually going to get around to have a talk with him.

Speaking of Aaron his had his over sized chest puffed out, he was feeling pretty smug about being called a "pimp" today by some guy. We had no idea what it meant, my guess it had something to do with the females hanging all over him, but the guy assured Aaron that it was a compliment.

I didn't even want to THINK about my day. I walked through the door and made straight for the couch. I fell to it dramatically and threw an arm over my eyes.

"That was pure torture. I don't know if I can handle much more of that." I grumbled.

Aaron laughed knocked my feet off the couch before he sat down.

"Stop being so dramatic, it wasn't that bad. Its been centuries since people were eagerly obeying your every command and whim." he said grinning. I kicked him hard in the ribs without uncovering my eyes.

"The hell? What was that-" I kicked him again. He stopped talking, but it was too late. I could feel Edward staring at me and was getting swiftly annoyed. I had no choice, I sat up and glared at him.

"Can I HELP you?" I said sarcastically. He ducked his head a little, smiling, then he looked up seriously.

" Well we were all wondering if you would tell us how you three became vampires. All of us have been fairly curious." he said motioning around the room. I felt Aaron stiffen next to me. Across the room Ashlyn flinched from where she was seated on Bryan's lap and ducked her head to his chest.

"All of you huh?" I said casting a quick glance at everybody in the room, who looked up at me guiltily. I looked at Aaron and after awhile he shrugged. " Well then, if all of you are so curious, I guess I have no choice." The Cullen's nodded excitedly and gathered around to listen.

"Though I warn you though, this is not a short story." I paused " Well, before I begin I assume you have head of the royal family, the Volturi?" I was fairly surprised when the room erupted into a series of ferocious growls and snarls and hissing. Only Carlisle and Esme remained more or less calm.

"They have tried to destroy our family quite a few times over the years." Carlisle said, leashing his anger.

"We share a common enemy then." I said nodding in understanding. "Well then, since they need no introduction, I will begin." I took a deep breath,

"About five-hundred years ago, Aro decided that he would fancy an elite group of vampires. Vampires made up of those with extraordinary talents that would prove useful in battle. With that ambition came an idea, a stroke of genius as he put it. He started a human breeding program, to produce offspring that could be potential warriors." I let that sink in. The Cullen's looked horrified, Esme covered her mouth with one hand and her eyes widened.

" Aaron and I were born there, we're twins. Aro would send down some of the lower ranking guard to cause trouble, to force us into situations that would show whether or not we had any potential talent. If Aro was pleased with what he saw, the human would be changed on their twenty-fifth year. But if by that time you had shown no talent, you were put on the menu as a possible meal for the guard and its lord, as were the sick and elderly." I closed my eyes partially.

"Thankfully our mother died giving birth to us, our father of old age." I shook my head and continued on with our life story.

"One day someone the guard surrounded a few people who Aaron and I considered our friends. The life we were living had some what hardened us, we were aggressive and more than willing to fight. Although we knew it was hopeless, we charged the guard. While we were running toward them Aaron let out a roar that made even the vampires tremble. While they were distracted I ran around behind them. I swung a kick at one's head while Aaron tried to tackle the other. Of course my kick had no effect what so ever,

and Aaron hardly made the other stumble. We expected them to kill us then and there, but of course Aro was watching. He commanded that we be brought to him at once and we were.

' You two are very brave, rushing my guard knowing full well that you had no chance.' he said warmly.

Aaron and I said nothing, I blush to admit that we were fairly frightened of not just Aro himself, but the power he wielded.

He smiled to the vampires behind us and we were led out of the room down a long hallway. We stopped outside of a large door and the vampires leading us turned around and grinned at us coldly.

'Which one of you wants to go first?' he sneered. we had no idea what he meant, you see we were only twenty-two years old, we didn't think that we would be turned. Of course that was exactly what happened. Evidently Aro had high hopes for us, for our power and he was impatient.

I ended up going first. The last human memory I have is of my screams of agony echoing off the walls as I started to burn alive from the inside out.

When I woke up Aaron was with me, just stirring himself, and we were both wearing cloaks that marked us as the Volturi's attack dogs." I shook my head sadly. "Aro trained us to unlock and perfect our abilities and we quickly shot up in rank. Soon we were captains of Aro's Elite Guard. For centuries we fought his battles, tortured his enemies, and obeyed his commands.

We became widely feared and resented by the older vampires, for being held in Aro's favor. The younger vampires, along with our subordinates, feared us for our kept a close eye on us, to say we were his favorites would be an understatement. He would call us Son and Daughter. He praised us for our power, adored us for our strength and fury. We could do no wrong, we killed many of the original guards, those who tormented us as humans or for whatever reason displeased us. We were spiraling out of control and Aro loved it.

In last desperate attempt to keep some of our humanity, we went to the human holding area. While we were horribly aggressive, we never killed a human unless we absolutely had to feed..

When we reached the humans, many cried out in terror, they cringed and fled. It was obvious that our cruelty had reached them. Aro no doubt wanted everybody to know of our power. We didn't bother trying to explain to them that we meant them no harm, they were all to aware of who and what we are. Instead we merely moved about them, trying to show them that their was more to us than our anger. It was then that we caught a scent that us both froze.

'Do you smell that?' He rasped. I nodded my head and we made our way to its source.

What we found was a young girl, about twenty years of age at most. She wasn't born here as the other humans were, we guessed that she was brought here for her scent, because she didn't show any fear or respect at our approach. She looked up as we stopped in front of her.

'What is your name child?' Aaron asked as gently as he could while looking down at her.

'Ashlyn. What are your names?' We were surprised to hear the genuine kindness in her voice.

'You do not know who we are?' I asked in amazement.

She shook her head ' No, should I know your names?' she asked curiously.

'No our names aren't important right now.' Aaron said.

We decided that we didn't want her to know our names in case she would be frightened.

We felt a sort of fondness for the human girl, so for the next couple of years we visited her as often as we could. talked with her, joked with her as best we knew how. We hoped that our frequent visits would mark her with our scent, therefore any of the other guard who came to the holding area would keep their distance. One of the times we visited her though, she told us that some of the other guard had been down to visit her. We were instantly angry.

'Did they try to hurt you at all?' I growled.

'Did they threaten you?' Aaron asked looking her over for any signs of harm.

'No not at all. They were very nice to me. Why do you ask?' she asked tilting her head to one side. We merely shook our heads. It was at that moment we realized her discussed it for awhile, we were hopefully that Aro would have her changed and that she would join our ranks."

I shook my head and curled my upper lip. " But Aro is a fool. He could not see the usefulness of talent. Therefore on her twenty-fifth birthday she was put on the list of useless humans. We knew that she would be taken soon, her blood called to many of us. Even Jane and Alec who, from what we were told, were very kind to her slavered at the mouth at the scent of her blood." I was interrupted by none other than Edward.

"Wait a minute, JANE? Are you serious?" He said just as awe struck as the rest of them.

"That insane, sadistic, psychopathic she-dwarf and her tiny counterpart?" Emmett laughed.

I grinned." Yes from what I have heard Jane has developed quite a temper over the years. She and Alec were both Elites as well, though they were not captains, and did not serve in our units. Now may I continue?" I said eyeing them. They nodded apologetically.

"Thank you. Anyway, at this point we cared deeply for Ashlyn, we couldn't bear the thought of her being somebody's meal because of Aro's foolishness. So we-" I stopped as my throat tightened.

"Ashley? Its ok, I'm not mad, really I'm not." Ashlyn said coming over and taking my hand. I looked up at her then quickly looked away.

"What happened?" Alice asked softly.

"We turned her." Aaron said simply.

"We did what was necessary." I whispered. I straightened a little " They would have killed her otherwise. Though what we did wasn't much better. It wasn't difficult to lay claims to her due to our rank. I had her delivered to my room, where Aaron and I waited. As soon as she was brought to us, we killed her escorts. It was the first time she had ever witnessed our brutality and I was surprised when she was only mildly hurriedly explained the situation, the danger she was in. We gave her a choice,

'As long as you are human they will want your blood. You will be in danger and extremely easy to track down.' Aaron said solemnly.

'But we could change you, keep you here. If you were a vampire your blood would not call to them like it does now. They would think you were dead.'

'We don't want to rush you, but we need your answer now.' Aaron said.

Of course she chose to be changed and we bit her then and there. We hid here, spent time with her to cover her scent. Finally when she awoke we made our leave. We waited until night had fallen upon us and dressed her in one of our extra cloaks, then we made our way to our units quarters. I was not willing to let Aro keep his guards, no matter what I had to do.

'You there, out of our way!' Aaron boomed at the vampires gathered in the hallway. They moved hurriedly and flinched as we pasted, they didn't even notice Ashlyn. We when entered the room where the Elites rested everybody in the room immediately rose and bowed deeply, mumbling words of greeting and respect.

' We grow tired of this place. Captain Aaron and myself will be taking our leave. Who among you will accompany us?' I asked layering my voice with power and authority, One male stepped forward and bent himself at the waist and held the pose while he spoke.

'Where do you plan on leaving to my Lady?' questioned one of my unit.

'We have no particular destination in mind, but we are weary of being held in Aro's grasp. Now, who will follow their Captains?' I asked again.

' I will follow your lead my Lady' Said a female of Aaron's group.

'As will I Captains Aaron and Ashley of the Elites.' spoke the first male.

We were fairly happy with the number of followers, as the vast majority agreed to join us. But there are always the select few who are too fearful, and those vampires were of course destroyed. I will admit, I was reluctant to do so, I still feel wretched for doing it, but as I said, I refused to leave Aro with the Elites intact. Do not look at me that way." I growled at the room in general, everybody was giving me the same horrified look.

"Had I left Aro with the Elites in his power, you and the rest of your family would be demolished right now, I have no doubt in my mind. Besides it gets worse. We killed off the humans as well. Did them a favor really.

"Anyway by this time, Aro was prepared for us. We made our way to the Eastern courtyard and Aro along with his closest guard were waiting for us.

'Son, Daughter, you pain me with your betrayal. Tell me, what is the meaning of this. Tell me why so many of my own lay dead this night.'

I stepped forward 'We are your attack dogs no longer FATHER.' I said sarcastically. ' We no longer wish to do your bidding.'

'Does this have anything to do with the human you have changed without my permission, Daughter?' he asked calmly. At first I was surprised but that swiftly turned in to anger.

With a flex of my hand the Elites we had stationed around Ashlyn closed in their ranks

'That is part of it Father.' Aaron said tensely. Aro turned to look between me and Aaron with what seemed to be genuine sadness in his eyes. But Aaron and I were not fools. We knew Aro well enough to see the burning anger festering in is soul. While he WAS truly saddened by our actions, he was loath to be shown up or challenged in such a way. Yet when he spoke, there was all the tenderness you would expect to hear from a true father in his caressing voice.

'My son, I am not angry with you or your sister for turning her. Obviously you had your reasons. You can remain here as captains and keep her with you, as an Elite if you wish.' As mad as he was, he was desperate to get the Elites back under his control, but as none of them made a move to go to him, it was obvious to who their loyalty was paid.

'We don't want this Aro.' Aaron said sternly.

'Aro, Father, if you truly care, you will let us go.' I said reasoning. We were horribly out numbered and I was uncertain of our chances should there be a fight. Again Aro looked torn, pained, and for an instant I thought I saw compassion flash in his eyes.

'Very well then. I will not stop you if you wish to leave my children.' he said stepping aside, his guard moving with him.

It seemed as though we would leave peacefully, of course that would not happen. Just as we were in the middle of them, they closed in on us. I can't even begin to tell of that fight. None of the missions Aaron and I had been on could even compare to that. Mates were lost, friends were turned against each other. It was a vampire Civil War." I shook my head sadly and Aaron growled next to me. " Only a scant few of us made it out alive." I lifted my chin. "Our squads fought bravely and together we left and impression on the Volturi. They will never forget the Elites and what we were capable of." I looked around the room at the awe struck faces crowded around me.

" And that's it. We've been nomadic and careful ever since." Slowly everyone shook themselves out of the trance that was our origins.

"That was quite a story." Carlisle said softly.

"You poor things have been through so much." Esme said sadly.

" I can't believe you took down so many of the guard!" Emmett boomed, reaching over to high five Aaron who tiredly responded.

Bryan silently came over and picked Ashlyn up bridal style and carried her over to where his was sitting, placing her back on his lap. She buried her face in his chest again and he started to rub her back softly.

" Is there a chance that they could find you?" He said looking down at Ashlyn worriedly.

"Young one, there is always a chance." I said softly.

"Lucky though Demitri is too frightened to track us. He was terrified of us since his human years and kept his distance while we were captains." Aaron said baring his fangs in a hateful smirk.

"What about Aro?" Bella asked suddenly.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Won't he just start another human breeding program?" She asked in a confused voice. She as well as the others jumped as Aaron and I let out booming fits of laughter.

"Oh he wouldn't dare to do such a stupid thing." Aaron laughed.

"Why not?" Jasper asked.

"Because, while we lost many of our Elites in that final fight, he lost even more of his guards. He's terrified of another uprising. He figured out , too late obviously, that the Elites were far too powerful for him to control. He doesn't want to risk losing his position of power." I said smiling.

It was quiet then for awhile. No doubt reviewing our story over in their heads, when suddenly Alice laughed softly.

"The wolves have descended."

**A/N: Reviews!!!!!**

**B/N: Whoo!!! That was LONG!!! Anyway, reviews make the both of us happy!!!! :D**


End file.
